


Skinned Knees and Bandaged Hearts.

by embalmer56, princessladybug



Series: The Swing Set 'Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Discipline, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embalmer56/pseuds/embalmer56, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessladybug/pseuds/princessladybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident by the pool leaves Benny with an aging down Dean. How will the vampire handle it? How will Dean allow him to handle it? Will he fight like he usually does or will he surprise them both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinned Knees and Bandaged Hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I apologize that the other works in this series are taking so long. I hope this keeps the people waiting for another chapter of Everybody Needs a Change. Good news, I have about 2000 words written on Chapter 6, so you will see it sooner rather than later.
> 
> This takes place later in the Swing Set Verse series, but you can assume that its part of the verse in some way.
> 
> Friendly reminder- Age play is not pedophilia. This is a consenting relationship between two adults. 
> 
> Thank you Embie for doing our daily challenge with me and for beta reading this. I <3 you.

* * *

 

It was a staring contest. A battle of wills. Who would cave first?

 

At one end of the table sat Benny. He was calm, cool, and collected; a pleasant smile resting on his face. He’d dressed comfortably today in a t-shirt and sweats, knowing full well that he would need to be comfortable while dealing with Dean Winchester.

 

And that was exactly who sat at the other end of the kitchen table, wearing a frown that could make a demon run with fear. 

 

Benny wasn’t a demon, and he wasn’t scared of a Dean Winchester sized temper tantrum. 

 

“Look, darlin’,” Benny broke the silence and leaned forward, rubbing his beard thoughtfully with his thumb. “If ya think for one second, I’m gonna let you sit at this table with a sour attitude, ya best be changing yer mind.”

 

Dean just glared at him for a second, before he leaned back into the chair. He crossed his arms over his chest and copied Benny’s smile, though it seemed more like a pompous smirk. “If you think for one second I’m going to play this stupid game while Sammy is in the hospital, you’ve got another thing coming. In fact...” Dean rose from the table. “I’m leaving... Sam needs me.”

 

Benny slammed his palm down on the table, causing Dean to jump. “Ya just sit yerself right back down, mister.”

 

For a few long seconds, Dean defiantly stared at him. Benny stared back, unmoved. The hunter slunk back into his chair. 

 

“Good boy.”

 

Dean’s chin shot up in defiance, his green eyes sparkling with rage. He searched for some reason to explain his compliance to Benny’s order, but found none. Without a solid argument, Dean was content to continue pouting at the vampire.

 

“Now, yer gonna listen here, petit bébé,” instructed Benny sternly. “Sam is gonna be just fine. You know that. He slipped and fell by the pool while you were both breaking rules and running. Yer Daddy is making sure that the bones ain’t broken. He ain’t gonna die. He doesn’t need you to be there; he needs you to take care of yerself. And right now, that means letting Papa Bear clean up that cut on your knee and the scrape on your chin.”

 

Dean had almost forgotten about his injuries. He just wanted to be with Sam. The oldest Winchester fell silent. It was only moments ago that he and Sammy were playing by the pool in the warm summer sun. They had collected water guns and were playfully squirting each other. The squirting soon devolved into a battle with both boys darting and running to avoid the spray from the other brother. Neither one of them had meant to collide. Dean had been bent over the pool to dip his gun into the water for a refill, and Sam had been running towards him. When Dean stood up to aim the gun at Sammy, the taller boy was right on top of him. The next thing they both knew they had ended up on the hard concrete and Sammy was screaming as he held onto his ankle. 

 

As Dean recalled the scenario in his head, the defiance left his eyes and they filled with wetness. “It’s my fault,” he admitted sadly. “I tripped Sammy.”

 

“That ain’t the truth of it, tiny sugah,” Benny promised as he left his chair to go to Dean. “You were both fooling around, and someone was bound to get hurt.”

 

Benny watched as Dean struggled. He had gone from being little to big so quickly that the transition had made him angry. Now as he was going back to his original state, it was scaring him. Poor baby Winchester.The Cajun vampire put a hand on his unscraped knee. 

 

Dean jerked away from the touch out of habit, but within seconds realized that he had denied comfort from a big. He looked at Benny with pitiful eyes, such a change from the angry ones from moments earlier. Slowly...he shifted closer towards the vampire.

 

“I’m supposed to be with him,” muttered Dean sadly. 

 

“Sweet baby sugah,” Benny cooed as he reached out to pet Dean’s hair. He took this opportunity to turn Dean’s head and examine the cut on his chin. The blood had run down the side of his neck and dried there. Thankfully, it was no longer bleeding. “Sam is gonna be just fine. It’s time to let yer Papa take care of you.”

 

Dean looked like he might object again, but he slowly nodded his head. “M’kay.”

 

Without further debate, Benny scooped Dean up and began to carry him to the bathroom. Dean wiggled nervously in the arms of his Bear, but didn’t whine. They arrived in the bathroom, where Benny deposited Dean’s backside onto the empty counter. He began rummaging through drawers. 

 

“Bet you know where where yer Daddy keeps the first aid kit, don’t ya?” Benny asked when he search yielded nothing. 

 

Dean nodded. “It’s in the bathroom upstairs, between mine and Sammy’s room.”

 

The vampire nodded in understanding. “Don’t move, Bear will be back quicker than a flash.” He planted a kiss on Dean’s forehead, both in praise and in a promise of his return. With that, he dashed out of the bathroom. Even if Dean had felt like following him, there was no way he could have kept up with vampire’s speed.

 

Benny returned with the first aid kit in his hands in under a minute. He was already pulling out the things he needed when Dean spoke. “You’re fast...but not as fast as Daddy.”

 

Grinning, Benny ran a cloth under some lukewarm water. “Ain’t not match for angels,” he admitted, still grinning. Taking the cloth, he began to wipe off Dean’s body, starting with the scraped knee.  

 

Even though Dean was obviously in little space, he was still trying to be strong. He barely winced when Benny ran the cloth over the cut and it started to bleed again. Pressing down with the cloth, Benny held his hand there to stop the bleeding. 

 

“While it’s open I’m going to clean it,” Benny explained, though he knew that Dean knew the drill and how it went. With one hand, Benny took an antiseptic wipe from the first aid box. He tore it with his teeth, still applying pressure to Dean’s knee. Once he had the wipe unfolded by shaking it in the air, he lifted the cloth and began to scrub the wound.

 

This time, Dean whimpered before reaching up to latch on to Benny’s shirt. It stung, and no matter how many times you cleaned out a wound... you were never prepared.

 

“Please stop, Bear,” Dean pleaded, his eyes filling up with. “Papa, I don’t like it.”

 

“Shhh, shhhh, Bear knows, almost done,” assured Benny as he rubbed the wipe a few more times over the scrape. Tossing the wipe into the trash, he used his free hand to collect gauze from the first aid kit and pressed it onto the scrap. Dean sighed with relief and leaned into Benny. 

 

“Bear’s got you.” Benny wrapped his arm around Dean while he held the gauze down. They could spare a few minutes, after all he had been very good. 

 

After Benny was certain that the blood had stopped, he gently pulled the gauze away. Tossing it, he collected a band-aid and stuck it on Dean’s knee. “I don’t understand why yer Daddy doesn’t have fun band-aids.”

 

“He does,” Dean explained with a sniff. “We just don’t keep them in the Boo Boo Box.”

 

Benny smiled at the fact that Dean had no idea how far he had slipped into little space. Enough to call the First Aid Kit the Boo Boo Box, only something that Sam usually did.

 

They moved on to clean the cut on Dean’s chin. This one was deeper than the one on his knee and Benny suspected that Dean might scar from it. 

 

Halfway through the cleaning, Dean gritted his teeth and tried to talk through his pain. “Bear?”

 

“Yeah, petitie sugar?”

 

“How come my blood doesn’t bother you?” Dean asked. Benny noticed that the fingers curled around the sleeve of his shirt flexing nervously. 

 

Benny sighed loudly, deciding to be honest with Dean. “It does, sugah,” he admitted. “It smells really good to Bear.”

 

Dean’s finger dropped entirely. 

 

“That doesn’t mean that I’m gonna harm ya, petit bébé,” Benny assured him, finishing up with the cleaning and pressing gauze to Dean’s chin. “I love ya too much to hurt you.”

 

“You spank me,” Dean pointed out. “That hurts me.”

 

Benny grinned fondly at this clever form of manipulation. He winked before playfully tapping Dean’s nose. “That I do, but you know well and good that is a different form of pain, and it ain’t meant to hurt your heart.”

 

Dean did, and he nodded. “Bear?”

 

“Yeah, little sugar?”

 

“Will you spank me for hurting Sammy?”

 

Benny looked at Dean in surprise. It was not a question of was Benny going to spank him. Dean was asking Benny to spank him. 

 

“Of course not you silly duck!” Benny objected. He placed the final band-aid on Dean’s chin. “That was an accident, you don’t get in trouble for accidents in our family.”

 

“Then for running by the pool?” Dean asked hopefully. 

 

“Dean Matthew,” Benny scolded after a sigh. “Why are you so eager to have a sore bottom?”

 

“I...” Dean wriggled on the counter and looked down at his feet that were swinging above the ground. “I don’t know, Bear.”

 

“Listen here, to yer old Bear,” Benny instructed. He placed one hand on the counter on either side of Dean and leaned in close. “Spanking ain’t the only way to feel comforted and loved around here. You don’t have to absolve your sins and then cuddle up close to make yerself feel safe. Ya need to stop using spanking to get yerself to your most vulnerable. You need to trust yer Daddy and me to take give ya that without discipline.”

 

Dean’s eyes were watering again, and with nowhere to go he was pinned down. He squirmed nervously and for a moment, Benny thought he was going to argue, but instead Dean nodded.

 

“Okay, Bear...How do I do that?”

 

Blinking in surprise, Benny almost sputtered. Dean was usually so obstinate about being open and vulnerable. 

 

“First off, we’re are going to discuss running by the pool,” Benny explained, helping Dean to hop off the counter. “There ain’t gonna be any spanking, but I think you should take some time on the naughty step.”

 

Dean HATED the naughty step, and just the thought made him stomp his foot. 

 

“I hate the naughty step!” He announced loudly as Benny was leading him there. 

 

“Then it seems appropriate, petit sugah,” Benny acknowledge without a touch of guilt. 

 

When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Benny simply pointed. Still pouting, Dean plopped down onto the third step up. 

 

“Now,” Benny began to talk as he kneeled down to be face to face with Dean. “You know what yer supposed to think about while yer here?”

 

Dean nodded. “About how I hurt Sammy because I was...”

 

Benny silenced that train of thought with a sharp swat to Dean’s thigh. “Try again, sugah.”

 

Dean whimpered and rubbed the stinging spot. “Don’t know then.”

 

Benny was almost certain that Dean did know, he just wanted to focus on Sammy and his guilt. 

 

“Think simple Dean,” Benny instructed. “I ran by the pool. I was naughty. Time out makes me not want to do it again.”

 

“But hurting Sammy makes me-

 

Another sharp slap, this time on the other thigh. “This ain’t about Sammy,” Benny explained. “Sammy getting hurt ain’t a consequence, this is a consequence. Do you understand the difference?”

 

Dean was obviously trying to force himself to think differently, Benny could see the wheels turning. “That’s because Sammy was an accident... this is because I was running in the first place.”

 

“Right,” Benny offered him a kiss for praise. “Think about that. Running is dangerous, so we don’t do it. Think about how yer gonna obey Daddy and Papa in the future.”

 

Dean nodded and then realized the lecture was over and Benny was about to leave. “I still hate the naughty step.”

 

“I know petit sugah, I know.” And with that Benny left Dean alone with his thoughts. He didn’t go far, only into the kitchen to sit at the table where this all had begun. 

 

Minutes past, and Benny could hear Dean shuffling on the step in boredom. Another few minutes and Dean was leaning forward just enough to stay on the step, but also enough to get a glimpse of Benny at the table. 

 

“Is it over yet?”

 

“Almost, bottom down please.”

 

With a huff, Dean placed his backside flat on the step.

 

Another couple of minutes and Benny was just about to release Dean from his prison when his cell phone rang.

 

“Is it Daddy?” Dean had left the step without invitation and was hovering around Benny.

 

“Did I say you could get up?” Benny asked, holding the ringing phone in his hand.

 

“But it could be Daddy about Sammy!!!!” Dean objected.

 

“Go.” Benny pointed at the stairs. 

 

Dean frowned and stomped all the way back to the stair. Smiling at the boys theatrics, Benny finally answered the phone.

 

“Y’ello, Cas.”

 

Dean strained to listen.

 

“That’s good to hear. Mmhmm. He’s taken care of. Yes. We’ll start dinner, see you soon.”

 

Benny went to join Dean on the step.

 

“Why didn’t you let me talk to Daddy?” He whined loudly.

 

“The call was for me, not for you,” Benny answered simple. “You’re the boy and I’m the Papa, and that’s how it goes.”

 

“But it could be about Sammy,” Dean pointed out, still pouting.

 

“It was about Sammy, and you have to trust Papa to inform you with important information, instead of demanding it,” Benny explained reasonably. Before Dean could argue any further he began to explain the context of the call from Cas. “Sammy’s ankle is broken. It was a clean break so the doctor was able to set it easily. He’s getting a cast and will be home for dinner.”

 

Dean’s mouth dropped open. “Broken...ankle?”

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Benny corrected. “What did I say earlier?”

 

“Not my fault. Accident,” Dean repeated, though it didn’t sound as if he believed the words he was saying.

 

“One more time, petit bébé,” Benny encouraged gently.

 

“It wasn’t my fault and it was an accident,” Dean repeated with a little more sincerity.

 

“Good boy! Want to tell Bear what you learned on the naughty step?” Benny asked as he pulled Dean to his chest.

 

“That Daddy and Papa have rules for a reason,” Dean explained sadly. “Not running by the pool is a rule cause it’s dangerous and people can get hurt, so we’re not supposed to do that.”

 

“Exactly, mon chér,” Benny praised. “And are you gonna obey us in the future.”

 

Dean nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Papa!”

 

“I think this time on the naughty step was well served,” Benny announced rising and pulling Dean with him. “We’re moving on to the next part of this...” Benny started up the stairs this time.

 

“I know what you’re doing, Papa,” Dean said as the vampire lead him towards his little boy room. 

 

“Do ya?”

 

“You’re going to bring me up here and force me into some stupid little boy things so I stay little,” Dean explained. “You think that this will do it. Cas has already proven that I can’t be little without being spanked!”

 

Benny listened to him, allowing him to rant and fight. The vampire simply sat on the edge of the bed and let him finish. 

 

“I’m not forcing anything,” Benny promised. Dean looked smug. “You’re going to pick out what you need to be little.”

 

If jaws could hit the floor, Dean’s would have. “Want me to what?”

 

“Go ahead, ya heard me,” Benny answered. “Pick what you need to stay in little space.”

 

“I need a spanking!” Dean wailed at him, another perfect Winchester foot stomp attached.

 

“No, petit bébé, you want a spanking...you don’t need one,” Benny corrected simply. “I’m going to tell ya again, pick what you need.”

 

Dean fell to the floor, crossed his legs, and pouted at Benny. And here they were again. A battle of wills. How did they always end up here?

 

“If yer thinking that I’m going to spank ya for fighting me, think again,” Benny explained. “You ain’t getting a spanking tonight. You ain’t manipulating Papa like that.”

 

I’ll show him, Dean thought to himself. Reaching around, he grabbed a nearby book and threw it at Benny. The vampire dodged it but did not get up off the bed. 

 

“You’re still not getting a spanking, Dean Matthew,” Benny assured him. “But you can bet your bottom is going to be in bed by 8:30....keeping throwing things and I’ll have you in bed right after dinner.”

 

Dean frowned at this sentence, and his hand dropped away from the next book. It was obvious that Benny wasn’t going to break and give him what he wanted. Dean waited and so did Benny. They were locked in another battle of wills that they both knew that Dean would lose. 

 

The little boy was so frustrated with his current situation he was unsure of what to do. Throwing things wasn’t an option. Getting a spanking wasn’t an option. He had no other options left then to obey Benny, but not before he was overcome by tears. Dean rubbed his eyes, not wanting to cry. He only cried when he got a spanking. That’s why he wanted them so badly. Within seconds, Dean was a sobbing mess on the floor and Benny had scooped him up into his lap. 

 

The vampire was whispering sweet comforts into his ear, rocking him back and forth as he cried. Dean felt like they stayed cuddled up for just as long as Dean had stared down Benny. 

 

Finally, when he was just a mess of sniffles, Benny wiped the tears off his cheeks. “There, there, petit bébé,” cooed the vampire gently. “You’ve had a very rough evening, it’s okay to be upset about it.”

 

Dean realized that he had been crying about everything. He was upset that Sammy got hurt, he was upset that he got hurt, he was upset that Papa had made him sit on the naughty step, he was upset that he hadn’t got a spanking, and now he had an early bedtime. This cry was not just because he was angry, it was a combination of all the time he had wanted to cry tonight rolled into one.That thought made him start crying again, Papa had made him break down without having to spank him. It was a first for everyone, and it scared him to think that he might be emotionally vulnerable like this all the time. Dean relied on the spanking to give him an excuse to cry and be open like this. It wasn’t fair to make him do it on whim. 

 

“I don’t like this,” Dean admitted. “I shouldn’t be crying like a baby.”

 

“Why not, Dean?” Benny asked. “Ya don’t need a spanking to make you cry, you’re a little. Little’s cry when they’re upset…”

 

“Not me! I don’t like crying!” Dean shouted, but miraculously stayed put in Benny’s embrace. 

 

“Tough,” Benny answered rubbing his back. “It comes with the package. Yer Daddy and I won’t let you get out of it anymore.”

 

Dean sniffed loudly at this announcement. He knew that Benny was right and part of him hated it. The other part, the part that desired being little, was so thankful to have finally found this outlet. Unfortunately, Dean was unsure of where to go from here. 

 

“Alright, mon chér,” Benny finally said, helping him up. “I asked you to do something, please obey Papa and go get the thing you need.”

 

“Daddy always picks, because he decides how little I need to be,” Dean corrected as he was gently pushed towards the dresser. 

 

“Papa is doing it a bit different tonight,” Benny explained, only a few steps behind. “Let’s see what Dean’s little wants.”

 

Dean nervously pulled open one drawer at a time. He pulled out his favorite pair of batman pajama pants. Benny took them and laid them on the bed. “Those are a good choice. What else, tiny sugah?”

 

Dean pulled out a shirt to go with his pajamas and Benny also laid it to the side. “The top drawer now, Dean,” Benny instructed, knowing Dean’s hesitation. 

 

The little boy gulped loudly before sliding open the top drawer of his dresser. In it were his underwear, a few pairs of training pants, and some pull-ups. He stared at the drawer for a long moment, unsure of what to pick. Reaching up, his hand hesitated and rested on the edge of the drawer.

 

“Remember, mon chér, Papa is not judging you at all, he will help you with which ever choice you make,” Benny assured him, waiting patiently. 

 

“Do you think...” Dean could barely bring himself to ask. “Can I wear my training pants?”

 

“Of course, bring them to Papa and we’ll put them on.” Benny told him, holding out his hands. Reluctantly, Dean grabbed a pair his rocket ship training pants from the drawer and placed them into Benny’s large palms. 

 

They both realized that Dean was still wearing his swim shorts and shirt from earlier. They had both been so preoccupied that they had failed to take them off. Benny chuckled as he started to undo the drawstring. “We left you in your swim trunks all afternoon.”

 

“It’s okay, Papa,” Dean promised. “They were only a little bit wet from the water gun fight. Sammy and I didn’t actually go swimming.”

 

For that, Benny was thankful. Leaving Dean in a wet suit would have been horrible. Benny easily stripped Dean of his t-shirt before he pulled down the shorts and had Dean step out of them. Benny noticed that Dean stood patiently and waited, instead of blushing and trying to cover himself. He didn’t mention it, in case it brought back the boys embarrassment. He simply collected the training pants and pulled the thick cotton underwear up Dean’s legs. He made sure that they fit snuggly around Dean’s crotch and cheeks.

 

Leaving Dean half unclothed was not an option, so he reached around for the batman pajamas and had the boy step into the pants. Quickly he pulled the shirt over Dean’s shoulders. “All dressed.” Benny announced and patted his bottom. 

 

Dean just nodded, and he pulled at his crotch. The padding around his junk never seemed to feel normal. He both hated and loved the way it brought his mind around to the fact that he was little. He took a few steps toward the door, blushing at the tiny waddle the padding gave him. 

 

“Papa?” Dean asked softly, pausing at the door. “I need to go potty….”

 

Benny stepped forward and took Dean’s hand. “Alright….let’s go tiny sugah.”

 

The little Winchester allowed himself to be lead to the adjoining bathroom. Benny was impressed by the brother/sister bathroom that the boys shared. Cas had decorated it a soft blue paint, and the accessories were all printed with little yellow duckies. It was a perfect addition to the atmosphere that they had wanted to create to keep the boys in little space.

 

Benny pulled down the pants and trainers that he had just put on Dean then he placed a hand on his back to usher him towards the toilet. “Alright, petit bébé , you do yer business.”

 

Dean moved towards the toilet and stood over it. 

 

“Ah, Ah, Ah,” Benny corrected, turning him by the shoulders. “Little boys sit down.”

 

Dean’s face flushed, but he didn’t argue as he sat down. Not only was Benny surprised by his obedience, so was Dean. He recalled how many times he had fought Cas on the rules of the bathroom. They were simple rules, but they were embarrassing and humbling. Daddy pulls down your pants, little boys sit on the potty, Daddy wipes you… it was all overwhelming to allow someone to do things you’re so used to doing yourself. 

 

“All done,” Benny announced, helping him up. 

 

Dean hadn’t even realized that he had finished his business. He stood up quickly and flushed before he moved towards Benny without being told. Benny used a wipe to clean Dean thoroughly and then returned the trainers and pants to their up position. Benny helped Dean wash and dry his hands.

 

“Yer being such a good boy, Dean,” Benny praised him, rubbing the back of Dean’s head and down his neck. “Papa is so proud of you.”

 

This was the part that Dean yearned for. The words of praise and the reassuring touches. He would never admit it out loud, but Dean needed discipline and structure just as much as he needed to be loved. Without hesitation, he leaned into Benny’s chest and stood there. 

 

The vampire held him close, pressing kisses onto the top of his head as he rubbed his back in soothing circles. He decided to allow Dean to control how long they cuddled, if Dean needed this, Benny was not about to take it away from him.

 

“Dinner?” Dean finally asked as he pulled away from Benny. 

 

“You bet, I got two hungry little boys to feed,” Benny said with a grin. With his arm around Dean they walked together to the kitchen. 

 

 

 


End file.
